Twilight, TROUBLES IN JAPAN!
by Cheryl Masen
Summary: Esme ganó boletos hacia el gran Japón, ¿los cullen lo soportaran?,¿Alice de colegiala?, ¿Jasper de buda?, ¿Emmet de luchador de sumo?,¿Rosalie en el karaoke?, ¿Bella de karateka?, ¿Edward de mangaka?,¿los lobos...en wolf rain? Humor,Accion y drama!
1. La noticia

TWILIGHT, Troubles in japan!!

**Alice Pov****.**

-¡OH POR DIOS!! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, no podía creerlo, ¡esto era fantástico!.

A pocos segundos de mi grito, llego un Jasper en calzoncillos y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, vaya, la verdad yo amaba a mi Jazzy, pero a veces me parecía, no se, un poco gay.

-¿¡QUE PASO!? , ¿VIENEN LOS VULTURIS?, ¿LOS LOBOS SE REVELAN?, ¿EL FIN DEL MUNDO?, ¿EMMET CANTANDO REGGAE?? –grito mi amado Jazzy sobresaltado, agitándome los hombros, después del grito de Jasper llegaron Edward y Carlisle nerviosos y diciendo cosas como "¡NO!, por favor dios, ¡Emmet no cantes!!"

-Eh…no –suspiros de alivio- ¡es algo mucho mejor!! – dije bloqueando mis pensamientos, no quería que el soplón de Edward les contara lo que iba a decir.

-¿¡QUE!? , eh… no me digas, ¡no me digas!, eh ¡SALDREMOS EN CARTOON NETWORK EN UN NUEVO PROGRAMA LLAMADO LAS SOMBRIAS AVENTURAS DE EMMET Y ROSALIE! – dijo Emmet con expresión inteligente, a lo que todos (incluso rose, que acababa de llegar) lo mirábamos con cara de WTF??

-Eh… tampoco?

-¿Saldré en Victoria´s Secret? ¡Si!, ¡yo sabia que esa tal Adriana se quedaría atrás! –dijo Rosalie haciendo la danza de la victoria.

-Menos.

-¿Bella se decidió entra Jacob y yo, y me eligió a mi diciendo que soy el mas sexy de todos los hombres que conoce? –dijo Edward emocionado y con cara de estúpido, de acuerdo, eso ya era raro, ya era la hora de Alice, ósea la hora en que debía de cuadrar a este grupo de locos que tengo de familia.

-Nop, ¡he tenido una visión en la que llega Esme con 11 boletos a Japón! –solté de golpe, empezando a hacer el baile de la victoria, y justo por coincidencia del destino se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Esme con los boletos en su mano, mientras que los otros aun estaban en estado vegetal.

-¡Chicos adivinen!, estaba comprando en el súper, cereal ya que ya se nos acabo- ni idea de cómo se acabo, si ni comemos – y entonces, vi una promoción de colchones, compre hasta 7 colchones –sin comentarios, madre de seguro no te has dado cuenta que ¡no dormimos! –y cuando pasé por la caja registradora, sonaron alarmas, salieron dos bailarines de salsa, me bañaron con confeti y la señora de limpieza agarró un micrófono y empezó a cantar, luego me sacaron del súper, y cuando recién me di cuenta tenia los boletos en la mano!!!, ¡IREMOS A JAPÓN! –gritó mi adorada madre dando saltitos conmigo.

¡JAPÓN! –grito toda mi familia (excepto Esme claro) sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos.


	2. Todo problema tiene solución

**Ohayo!, gracias por los reviews, me alegraron el día ;D , Aquí traigo el nuevo cap. De Troubles in Tokyo : Todo Problema tiene solución. Quiero decir, lo que siempre quise decir: Twilight no me pertenece , es propiedad de la señorita Estephenie Meyer!, jeje, se sintió bien.**

**Alice Pov:**

AHHH!!!, como me molestaba mi familia a veces, Carlisle esta que se queja de todo ¿¡Quién se cree que es? ¿Mi padre?, luego están Emmet y Rose , la pareja del siglo, están que cuchichean entre si, que rabia!, de seguro están hablando de mí, lo veo en sus rostros, ¡que desagradecidos son!, después de todo lo que hice por ellos!!!, y al final deje lo mejor , Edward con su cara de disgusto, notaba su fastidio y desdén, de todos el era el que menos quería ir a Japón, ¡MIRA MALDITO LECTOR DE MENTES, SI OYES ESTO, QUIERO QUE DEJES DE PONERME TU CARA DE CUL…!

-¡Alice!, controla tus pensamientos!, que maleducada te has vuelto, le voy a decir a bella que ya no invite a los lobos mientras estés con ella –me dijo Edward haciendo puchero y agarrando su celular.

-Vete al…

-¡Jovencita, controle también su lengua! , ¡A su cuarto! –me ordenó Esme asumiendo su papel de madre. A lo que o refunfuñe y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Edward y dejarle un recado: "Y yo que te iba a ayudar a sorprender a Bella , ahora te encargaras ¡tú solito!", a lo que Edward se estremeció.

Pero, cuando me iba a ir a mi bello, ordenado y santo cuarto, llegan los locos Adams.

-Alice, hija, ya se que ir a Japón es muy excitante – mirada de sorpresa de todos- en el buen sentido de la palabra ¡malpensados!, bueno, sabes que Japón es la tierra del sol, dime ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS VAMOS A CAMINAR POR AHÍ BRILLANDO COMO DIAMANTES!? -explotó mi papi , asustando y callando hasta al pajarito que estaba en el árbol.

-Ah, eso es fácil Papito, gracias a un hecho mundial, que nos afecta a todos, que tiene de nombre Calentamiento global, ha hecho Japón un poco mas nublado, y gracias a un experimento que hice con Jazz, conseguí hacer un ungüento especial que nos ayudara a protegernos del sol, es algo así como un bloqueador solar, color fucsia y muy pegajoso – le respondí con autosuficiencia, en verdad, soy una genio, y solo lo hice en 2 meses, fue muy fácil solo tuve que conseguir algo de plutonio,uranio,mercurio, etc. de metales, mezclarlo con la pasta de dientes, un poco de bloqueador, a Jazz como conejillo de indias, ya saben lo típico en los experimentos.

-OH….¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!? –me preguntó mi padre como si no creyera en mi inteligencia.

-Sí sí, bueno el sol está listo, pero.. ¡Son 11 boletos!, ya se que uno va a ser para Bella y todo eso, pero ¿y los otros tres? –me preguntó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, ya sabía que preguntarías eso, pero bueno, supongo que podemos invitar a tres miembros de la manada de Sam –respondí con el dedo en la barbilla.

-Eww, bueno cada uno hay que proponer a 3 integrantes , los 3 mas pedidos vienen con nosotros –dijo Jasper, como amaba a este hombre, pero que sabio era!!.

-Yo pido a Jacob, Leah y Quil –dijo Emmet desde la cocina, ni idea de que estaba haciendo.

-Yo pido a Seth, Leah y Sam –dijo Rosalie

-Yo pido a Embry, Jared y Seth -dijo Jasper

-Yo a Jacob, Seth y Leah –dijo Esme

-Lo mismo que Esme –dijo Carlisle

-Yo solo pido a Seth, los demás licántropos, son estúpidos y apestan –dijo Edward con un puchero.

-Bueno el voto final, es de la mamacita de esta casa, ósea yo!! , Yo voto por: Jacob, Leah y Seth!!

-Muy bien, supongo que llevaremos a Jacob, Leah y Seth -.-U –dijo Carlisle con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ahora esto va a ser difícil, convencer a Charlie, más o menos, convencer a los licántropos de acompañarnos, mucho más difícil.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba en camino de mi querida y adorada Bella, los pájaros cantaban , el sol brillaba, los perros ladraban, los niños lloraban, en fin un día perfecto, y oh!, miren de canción de fondo esa canción: Sunshine , Lollipops and Rainbows!, recordaba esa canción. Me estaba acercando a la casa de mi amada, y…esperen, Bella no tiene un Volkswagen Rabbit 86 color negro, oh demonios, algo apesta a perro por aquí, no puede ser, ESE MALDITO PERRO DE JACOB ESTA EN LA CASA DE BELLA!! Salí de mi Volvo a velocidad vampírica, ni siquiera toque la puerta, entre de un portazo, suerte que estaba abierta, pero ahí estaba el desgraciado ese.

-¡TÚ! –gritamos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunté con desprecio, ya que por lo que veía, Bella no estaba aquí.

-¿Qué crees que hago, cuidar a Charlie?, obviamente espero a Bella –dijo el perro con odio y teniendo pensamientos realmente desagradables de el con Bella.

-Jake, creo que a Bella se le acabó la mermelada –dijo Seth saliendo de la nada con una tostada en la boca y un cuchillo en la mano, cuando recién se dio cuenta de mi presencia -¡Edward!, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –dijo comiéndose la tostada de golpe y escondiendo el cuchillo.

-Eh…lo mismo digo –respondí con una ceja alzada, en verdad este chico tiene la mente cada vez mas vacía, ya que ni el mismo sabía la razón de por que estaba aquí.

-Cierto, ¿Jacob, por que estamos aquí? –respondió Seth, Jacob se golpeó la frente gracias a la estupidez de Seth.

-Que no te lo dije como 10 veces!!

-No, ahora ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Seth cruzándose de brazos, Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Pues por que…por…cierto ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –tanto Seth como yo nos caímos de espaldas por la tontería de Jacob, creo que la estupidez, es otro de los defectos de los licántropos.

**Gracias ,Por favor lean y comenten :D**


	3. El anuncio

Hola!!, lamento mucho no haber actualizado, hace semanas debí hacerlo, pero la verdad, la musa de la inspiración me abandono, así que busque una nueva!!!, conozcan a : Noodle!!, de mi banda favorita Gorillaz!! Noodle: Ohayo!, me alegra mucho ayudar a Jojo-chan! Es un placer, YO: Ay, me vas a hacer sonrojar -///- Noodle: No es ningún problema, pero… Sempai, no deberías seguir con el fic??, Yo: Claro!!, aquí se los mando con cariño!!!.

Twilight, troubles in Japan Cap. 3

**EDWARD POV**

Ya han pasado quizás horas desde que esperamos a Bella, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, estaba terriblemente preocupado, y no iba a aceptar la teoría de Seth en la que ella se caía a un pozo.

-**Ya sabes que es descuidada, quizás pasó por la carretera, la atropelló un auto y la hizo puré, o sino fue un asesino maniáco, la llevó a su guarida, y la sometió a horribles castigos, o peor, se topó con Rosalie de mal humor y …**

-Seth hazme un favor…

-¿Qué?

-No pienses…- le respondí con una sonrisa que simulaba ser amable pero en realidad era una sonrisa de psicópata.

-No es necesario que se lo pidas, el muy bobo casi nunca piensa – me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Seth lo miraba mal.

-Así? , a ver dime, "genio", la razón por la que estamos acá ¬¬ -le respondió Seth .

-Ya te lo dije!, visita de reconocimiento!!- dijo Jacob – **La verdad que ni lo recuerdo, maldito niñato de la chin….**

**-**Si, claro, visita de reconocimiento ¬¬ -respondió Seth con mirada arrogante.

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

Siguieron con el concurso de miradas hasta que al fin logré escuchar una llave en la puerta, al fin. Tanto Jacob y yo nos levantamos al ver a Bella con una bolsa en las manos.

-Hola Jake!! –le dijo mi amada al chucho ese

-Hola Bells!!

-Hola Seth –saludó con amabilidad Bella a Seth

-Hola…- dijo Seth sin prestarle atención ya que trataba de que Jacob lo mirara y siguieran con el concurso de miradas.

-Hola Edward- dijo sonrojándose, a lo que yo sonreí y le di un beso largo en los labios, podía sentir la mirada de celos de Jacob, pero no me importo.

-¡Oigan, búsquense hotel! –dijo Seth poniendo expresión de asco, ja, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, sigue siendo un chico.

-Cállate, ¿y dónde te habías metido Bella? ¬¬ -dijo Jacob con mirada de desconfianza.

-Eh , por ahí

-¿Y que tienes ahí Bella? –dijo Seth siguiéndole el juego a Jacob y rebuscando las cosas de Bella.

-Los calzones de Charlie ¬¬

-Puaj! –dijo Seth quitando la mano de la bolsa con desagrado.

-Para que metes la mano? , Menzo –respondió Bella dejando la bolsa en la mesa mas cercana.

-Por curiosidad ¬///¬, ¿y a que fuiste con la ropa interior de Charlie? – dijo Seth volviendo con el interrogatorio.

-A la lavandería

-¿Qué? –esta vez fui yo quien preguntó –Pero tu lavas la ropa acá, ¿para que fuiste a la lavandería?

-"Por que el nuevo lavandero esta guapo" –dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es ese? –preguntamos Jacob y yo, celosos.

-Relájense, estaba siendo sarcástica y Juanito no esta nada bonito la verdad.

-¿Quién? Je je, Juanito…- Seth se reía sin razón alguna, el nombre Juanito le daba mucha gracia.

-Eh, la lavandería de Carlota y Juanito, es muy práctica, y ellos son los únicos que usan detergente olor manzanilla (la verdad ni se si existirá detergente con este olor). Y Edward, no creerás que yo lavo los calzoncillos de Charlie, soy muy trabajadora pero no tanto.

-Eh supongo que tienes razón, debe ser horrible lavar la ropa interior de tu padre xP

-Sí… de todas formas , ¿Qué hacen aquí?, no es que me moleste su presencia, pero es que esta es MI casa –preguntó Bella dando énfasis a la palabra "mi" y mirando a Seth, que estaba recostado en el sofá como si fuera su casa.

-Eh, nosotros venimos por que sí y Edward, ni idea de para que vino –dijo Seth mientras miraba televisión echado en el sofá..

-Yo vine para preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?, no será para pedirme matrimonio ¿o sí?, Edward ya hablamos de esto. –dijo mi Bella alarmada, a veces podía ser tan cruel

-No… vine para preguntarte si querías ir de viaje con mi familia a Japón –respondí deprimido mientras Jacob me miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula caída.

-¿Japón?, ¿Es en serio Edward?

-ELLA NO IRÁ, ¿verdad Bella? –dijo Jacob mirándola como un psicótico.

-Jacob, que dirías si te dijera que tu, Seth y Leah también van a ir?

-Probablemente nada, no puedo hablar y caerme de risa al mismo tiempo.

-¬¬

-¿Es en Serio?

-Que sí pesado.

-Prepara tus maletas Seth, nos vamos a Japón.

-Siiiiii!!!! –Seth estaba emocionado. Tanto, que se lanzó por la ventana.

-Si, todo esto es muy bonito, nos vamos de viaje….pero se olvidan de algo importante –dijo Bella con una sonrisa, pero con el ceño fruncido y un tic en la ceja derecha.

-¿Cuál?

-Charlie….

Ufff..., bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, no se preocupen, actualizaré pronto, Noodle me lo recordará. Noodle: Sí, o sino *sacando katana*, Glup, creo que a la próxima me traigo a otra favorita, hasta la próxima¡!! Y manden reviews!, Noodle: Sayonara!!


End file.
